A New Family to be With
by Mad Random Guy
Summary: Mike's life has been steadily getting worse since he left college, even if it was not so great to begin with. Needing money fast he finds an ad for a night guard position and takes the job. Now he has to deal with murderous robots out to kill him. Or is there more to it? AnimatronicMike...eventually... New to the site btw :D Rated T for the cursing and possible gore (also paranoid)
1. Prologue

**HIYA! I'M NEW. And I hope this story is great for everyone, kinda terrified how this will turn out. Hope its good but you never know…..**

 **If people can give some constructive criticism then I would appreciate it. Any flames will be used to make a lovely campfire which i will stare at as it burns away into nothing :D. Now here is the story**

 **I do not own FnaF**

Mike Schmidt's Pov

I love my job. Its such a peaceful place with lovely childrens' pictures hanging on the waThump thump….ll. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of…. "We know you are in there Mikey. Let us in."... So cheerful with my clearly working fan and clean security office. Yeah I'm safe. Perfectly saTHUMP THUMP THUMP "You can't stay in there for ever Mikey, open the door. We promise it won't take long." Okay I give up. I'm going to die in a small cramped office with a broken fan that only serves to send WARM air into my face, with supposed friendly children's animatronics being the murderers. Only 12% power left because of them, and it's only 3:48am. Those furry bastards haven't left the doors since 12 hit. I don't want to die. I'm too young! Why can't they just leave already? Sigh, I bet you're wondering how I got into this mess. It all started about a month ago….

Flashback - 1 Month

"SHIT. I need a job, I need a job, I NEED A JOB. Please newspaper give me something. ANYTHING," I thought as I searched through the paper I was just able to buy with the small amount of money I had left, with my messy brown hair falling just above my baby blue eyes, plastered to my pale skin. My plain white shirt and blue jeans cling to my skin as I start to panic on my bed in my apartment due to not seeing a potential job. Well, I say apartment but it isn't really an apartment, more like a bed set containing a single bed, a chest of drawers with a small TV on top. The kitchen and toilet are in the small, and I mean small, hall that leaves to the front door, on opposite sides. Doesn't seem like much but I love it all the same. NOT. This is all I could afford right now, and I'm about to be evicted if I don't find a new job sometime soon. Oh JOY.

My last one was, for lack of better word, disastrous. The place was a run down cafe which went bankrupt due to a sleazy manager. He would only spend the bare minimum on anything, from food to appliances to staff. And with that type of life motto, it went down hill. My job was simply to mind the broken till and pretend that this place was a hot spot for people to meet up at. there was no point really with the news about the place being known to practically the whole town.

My search was becoming as useful as an baby in an office, more destructive than good. With my eyes melting just from the sight of the crap I needed to have to be even able to apply, I realised just how right my mum was when she said mechanics won't get you far in life...I miss her. That's when I saw it. An advert for a job I could do. "Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria night guard position. Working from midnight till 6am. Come to pizzeria to apply."

I remembered that place. It was where I first felt safe while _he_ was still there. Where I met my first true friends who I thought of as family. They were the first people, apart from my mum, that I could remember who cared about me...treated me like I was important like any other child.

I made up my mind, so I left my bed set, locking the door behind me and walking to the pizzeria that, if I had remembered right, was only a few blocks away. Easy to get to.

Time Skip (Pizzeria)

As I entered, I felt a strange calmness take over from childhood memories. Some of the few good ones I have.

The smell of pizza danced through the air, and the cheesy music came from the band up on the stage. The children sang along from there tables or right in front of the stage. As a smile reached my face, it left at the 'plump' man walking towards me. Expensive suit with greasy black hair swept back, he showed an air of importance while his beady black eyes showed the snake waiting to bite its prey. His teeth were sickeningly white, not one out of place. Wonderful.

"What do you want boy," He all but demanded from me, his mouth twisting into a sneer,"We do not give pizza to free loaders. Get a job and pay like the rest of the fil…. I mean like the rest of the families do." "Ah hatred already, and we had only just met. I wondered if he believes in hate at first sight?" were the first things i thought of them man when we met.

"Sorry sir," I start with some fake politeness, "I'm here for the night guard pisitio….""Wonderful, now here is the contract and you start Monday night, which is TODAY! Wonderful you can start at 12 but do at drive early. Hand the papers at the front desk when signed and take your new uniform" Mr Sleaze interrupted, with him practically skipping away somewhere else.

"Well it's better than homeless," I thought as I skimmed over the contract before signing. With that I walked out after handing in the papers and collecting my uniform. How much I regret that statement later….

 **Well that's it done for now. I need to say this now, I will NOT be updating this story regularly due to exams coming up soon for me but I hope to have the next chapter up for christmas or New Year…..Hopefully…. Bye for now :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Promise To Keep

**HI AGAIN. I'm back and strangely very soon O_o. I didn't think I would update as fast as I have but I have some spare time so why not. There was some mistakes with the last chapter that I have hopefully fixed. Also thanks to** **copycat2700** **for being the first** **EVER** **person to review my first story and thanks for the review as well. Hope this next part is as good as the first. Enough of me talking, here is the next chapter :D**

 **I do not own FNAF**

Mike Schmidt's Pov

"Time for my first night on the job," I say to myself as I rise out of my bed as my alarm on my phone went off at 11pm. My uniform sitting on the chest of drawers, waiting for me to wear it that night. It was made up of dress black trousers, a button up, pale blue shirt and a hat with the words security on it. Don't you just love stereotypes? They could've at least changed the colour of the shirt. I sigh as I went for a shower and got dressed for work, ready to make some good first, or re-first, impressions with my old family.

I sigh again as I make a small breakfast, or is it dinner? of toast and water. Anything to put on the toast is far too expensive for me at the moment, and it's better than nothing. After finishing I start to make my out of my bed set, heading towards the pizzeria for my first night.

Time Skip - Pizzeria

I make it to the pizzeria for 11:30pm, enough time to snoop around and get a layout of where I will be working until I get a better job that offers more pay, hopefully something to do with mechanics. "Ah new blood, welcome to your first night." Ah Mr Pig-In-A-Suit, we meet again. "Here is your keys for the establishment. Lock up when you enter and when you leave" Thanks Captain Obvious. "Now before I forget, my name is Frederick Fazbear, but you can call me Boss or Sir. Whichever one you like." Hatred growing steadily, I wonder if he thinks he will get a prize if he goes far enough. There is definitely going to be a punch to the face if anything. "Good Bye and Good Luck Newbie…..you're gonna need it." He whispered the last part but I was able to hear it. I wonder what he meant?

I decided to ignore my prick of a boss and remembered who I would be seeing them again. My old family. I wonder if they will remember me after all these years? I have changed since then. Time to find out I guess.

Inside the Pizzeria

"That bastard made me waste 15min talking to him. Oh well, I guess I will only enough time to check up on the animatronics to see how they have changed since I last saw them," I mumbled to myself, hoping they have not changed much.

I walk to the stage to see the top three, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, and man didn't they need a wash. There were pizza stains covering all of them from the children the have performed for over the vast number of years. Freddy was the worst though, due to him being at the front of the band. From the mechanics graduate part of my mind, I knew that it is not a good thing for them, and I also assume that if they haven't been cleaned then their exoskeleton must be in some pretty bad nick. I would have to fix that sometime during my shift either today or tomorrow.

As I walk away from the band, I start to wonder the state Foxy is in. He treated me like a little brother, being the first to call me Mikey out of all the animatronics, the first to take notice of the little boy that stood away from the others without any parents near to be a possible reason why. He called me over with his hook, something I had never thought they could do but like any child,I was curious about what he wanted, so I wandered towards his cove, where I spent the rest of my time there listening to his stories of his adventures on the seven seas. I even asked him if the accent was his real voice, where he replied "Nope, but it's fun to do and great for storytelling."

So here I was, taking the same path to the cove as I did as a child, hoping for the best until I saw an out of order sign placed in front of closed curtains. Dread filled me as I pushed the curtains aside to see inside. I wish I didn't.

There lay Foxy in the fake sand of the beach. His ship prop was broken, with holes in the sides as if it was punched repeatedly. The toy treasure chests were another matter. They were just ripped apart. Nothing was left inside them. Overall, the place looked like a hurricane came through it, and it wasn't too happy either.

But Foxy…...he was much worse. His fake fur was ripped in multiple places, with holes showing the exoskeleton showing the damage that had been done. His hook and teeth were rusted from no maintenance while his jaw lay barely attached, broken at the jaw. His legs didn't even have fur on them! "How could this have happened," were the type of thoughts running through my head then, as well as many more.

"Oh Foxy. What did they do to you?" I mumbled as I crept closer to his still form. I sat in front of him, ready to cry as I remembered all the good times we had together. I made a promise then, with no idea if he could hear me or not. "I will help fix you Foxy. Just sit tight, I'll get the parts tomorrow," and with that, I walked out ready to start my job as a night guard in Freddy's.

"I will fix all of you. I promise."

 **Now here is a little look into how strongly Mike feel about the crew. While a little sappy, just think how you would react if the people (or animatronics) that you felt were like family ended up looking like that and you are able to fix them. I also have no chance at all ding a pirate accent so I'm gonna play it safe and try to not ruin the story by my horrible try. So this is not a regular thing since, as I said, EXAMS! So I hope the next Chapter will be up soon. Bye for now :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunion, Sort Of

**Hello again. Just now got a break from my exams ( THANK YOU) and I am ready to start this next chapter. One thing will always be certain though…..I HATE EXAMS. HATE THEM. H. A. T. E. So now my mini rant is over, time for the story.**

" _I hate my job" - Phone Guy/Golden Freddy_

 **I do not own FNAF**

Mike Schmidt's Pov

"Well this place needs a good clean," were my first thought as I entered my, yes MY, office. it has a nice ring to it in my opinion. It would be even better once I clean this place up. Sadly, I will not be able to do that today as it is nearly time to start my first shift. I sit down on my, what I now realise, lumpy chair. As it creaks under my weight, I seriously begin to wonder if my new boss is as greedy and stingy as my last one.

I look at the digital clock on the wall, waiting for the numbers to hit 12:00. Waiting for the first boring night shift. And as I watch the numbers change, I hear a distinct chime from it, and with that chime, came a ringing telephone.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you_ _to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact._ _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

"Great, a pre-recorded message with info I didn't get when I started," I groaned. "Bet the bastard of a boss was too cheap to print out what I needed to know."

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

"Well that's cheerf…...wait WHAT!? I suddenly scream at the phone as my brain realised what the last part was about. "90 days…...90 DAYS? Why take that long? And what do they mean until after the carpets have been replaced and the place cleaned? That would get rid of any evidence about how I died!"

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

"I already respect them," was the first thought that came to mind. After that it was "What do you mean they get quirky at night?"

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if the get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Okay, the first part of that made sense to my mechanics degree mind but the rest…I feel sick. Must be awful to live without a frontal lobe. Wait, who was it that caused the bite?

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Frazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"THEY PLAN TO KILL ME!?" was my next intelligent sentence. I think i was in shock. The people I considered a second family were going to kill me. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die," was my chant until I was distracted by phone guy.

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"I'm screwed," is what ended my kind of one sided conversation with a message that can't talk back.

_ Line Break:P_

I decided to follow his advice about the cameras. No point in breaking down properly while in danger and not at my bed set. So as I picked up a tablet, the only proper electrical appliance that could show the camera's' feed, I looked at the two doors on either side of me. I notice it was accompanied with a light button as well. The reason obvious as I look at the camera map and notice that they are my blind spot. I decide to look at the main stage to see if the characters have moved. I was not disappointed.

They bunny had left the stage. With a quick glance to the clock, seeing it was only 12:56, I flicked through the camera's, looking for Bonnie the Bunny. I passed the camera outside Pirate Cove and realised that Foxy might come after me as well. "I better keep an eye on this camera then."

I eventually found Bonnie. And where he was scared me. He was down the left hallway, looking into the camera before the screen fizzed out. When it came back on, Bonnie wasn't there. With a sense of foreboding taking over me, I reached out to the light switch and saw him there, smiling at me.

Now I would like to make it clear that I am normally a polite person, but when someone gives me a fright or I'm really angry. So, when I see a massive, possible out-to-kill-me, animatronic bunny, I say the first thing I could think of.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GENDER CONFUSED RABBIT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST WITHOUT ME HEARING YOUR FAT FEET MAKE A SOUND!?"

Now, I know that was a bit mean, but my nerves were shot so I kinda exploded. Horribly. I did however, manage to shut the door as Bonnie seemed surprised by my reaction. His surprise didn't last long though as he threw his head back and laughed. Not a laugh that was for the kids. Oh no. More of an electronic, bordering psychotic . Then he just had to talk himself.

"You're gonna make this an interesting time, I can tell"

And with that he walked off.

_ Line Break:P_

It wasn't the last time me and Bonnie met that night. My power took a serious drain due to it. But I survived the night at least. Looking at the camera's was relatively simple, with both Freddy and Chica staying on the stage, only changing position to look at the camera with their terrifying smile that looked far too sinister in the dark. My suspicions on Foxy though were answered

The curtain had moved during the time I was busy with Bonnie, with Foxy's head sticking out with his broken jaw hanging off his face. "Need to fix that soon. Far too scary," were my thoughts about his surprise showing.

I had more screams - manly screams mind you - when Bonnie did appear. I swear he only did it to hear what my mind could come up with next, such as, "Get lost you woodland reject" or simple ones like "Get lost you creepy-ass retard" or even "If you come near here again I'm gonna get your guitar and shove it so far up your arse, you would have to play it through your fat stomach."

He would laugh at each one.

When the chimes that I heard at the start went off, I looked to see it turn to 6:00am. Relief was evident as I ran out of there as fast as I could, only to run into Sir Fatness himself.

"You survived!" was his first words to me, which he then laughed in my face and told me not to be late tomorrow. I was shocked at what he asked, more like demanded, of me and when I questioned him on why I should stay, he brought out the contract, ready to be shown the right page that he needed as if he was prepared, which he probably was! "As stated in your contract, you can not leave until after 3 years of service unless I decide to fire you." His face held a smug grin on it as he mocked me silently.

I wanted to hit him.

I left before he could say anything else, preparing for the night ahead.

"What have I got myself into this time?"

 **There. DONE. happy I was able to do this so soon. I would like to make it clear again that I will NOT be able to update in a regular pattern, due to my school and social life. I've also been looking for work so that just adds to the pile. Hope people enjoy this chapter though so please leave a review on what you think. Remember though, any hate comments with no clear or explained reason will be ignored. Thanks for reading :D!**


	4. Chapter 3 - What am I going to do now?

**So hi again! I AM ALIVE! Been kinda busy lately and haven't had the chance to write. I'm back on track now…..hopefully….. anyway thanks to all people who have have been a big help in motivating me to keep writing. Just so people know, there will be a distinct difference from this story and others. I will not say it since it would ruin the surprise :P. Hope everyone had a good Christmas, and a happy New Year as well to you all :D.**

 **I do not own FNAF**

I reached my bed set with no troubles, my mind filled with horrible images of what will happen if they caught me. Each more gruesome than the last. I need to do something, but what? How can I survive? I need to know more about them. I also need to come up with a plan. I doubt Bonnie is the only one that can move. I also doubt the rest will be as friendly as they were when I was a kid.

I need to plan what I'm going to do when I get there tonight. I need to at least make them look less frightening for a start. Might help my nerves when they are coming to kill me. Better clean, fluffy animatronics than crusted, dirty ones with the pizza sauce looking like blood on their suits. Foxy though…...where to begin?

The rest have at least been maintained to a certain degree but Foxy was just left to rot behind a curtain. If I'm going to fix him, which I do not know if it is a good idea yet, I will need supplies. Fake fur, a new voice box, stuff like that. I might be able to get some oil from my kit that I used in college. That jaw of his needs to be fixed first though. It scares me with it just hanging open as if he was ready to bite my head off, which he might end up doing. The amount of money this could cost me! I would need to do this over a few weeks before he can be finished, if I even decide to begin.

"What have I got myself into?" was the thoughts running through my head as I got ready for bed, repeating in a cycle over and over again as I did the normal routine. Dinner (or is it breakfast?) of microwave pasta. Cold shower because hot water costs money. Teeth brushed. Setting my alarm for 10:30 so I can get to work early. The usual, and as I fall asleep, I fear the nightmares waiting to pounce.

I really hope they don't.

_ Line Break:P_

My alarm must hate me. I was in a lovely dream, with no financial worries, a girlfriend who loved me, a beautiful house and nothing but sun, sun , SUN, but no. It had to wake me up from paradise. Showing me reality while slapping me in the face for good measure to ensure I stay awake and depressed today. THANK YOU alarm.

As I rolled off the edge of my bed, wondering where I am, and what am I doing awake at whatever hour it is, I begin to fall back into paradise. My mind tells me to join the light world under my eyelids. "Who cares if the dark side has cookies?" It whispers to me, "We are your dreams. We are what you want in life." I was sold before it even began to whisper, the dark side leaving me to the light. I left it completely to join the light.

Almost, that is.

But no, once again. And speaking of once again, HELLO ALARM NO.2. "Must kill past self/inventor of alarms," were the two thoughts running through my mind as I realised clothes were laid out for me with my mechanics stuff next to it. No idea why but oh well. Night me knows what to do today so I'll wait till I'm informed.

The information came when I left the bed set.

"I'm dead."

_ Line Break:P_

As I walked to the Pizzeria, I begin to plan what to do. Like I said before, I think I should at least clean them to help my nerves. I hope they look less terrifying than they do now. Foxy last though, so I can fix his jaw after. *Sigh* "This better work cause I don't want to waste my time."

One good thing of bringing my mechanics kit with me is that it will hopefully have something heavy inside. Heavy enough to knock those robots on their arse. I might be scared of them but I'm not stupid enough to let them get their paws on me. It's game over if they do.

Why are they doing this though? What brought my childhood friends to murder people? Why?

I begin to wonder how it all began. Could it be that they actually do only see exoskeletons, or is it darker than that? And if so, how dark?

I return from my pondering to see that I'm nearly there, only around the corner to go before I see Freddy Fazbear's NIghtmare Palace, as I have decided to call it. I speed up surprisingly. Might as well get everything done as soon as possible, I suppose. Might get time to use my tools to set traps then.

_ Line Break:P_

I got there for 11:08pm, taking out my keys for the place after checking its locked status. I plan to just grab a bucket of water and a sponge from the janitor's closet and the toilet taps. As I get the supplies, I decide Chica shall be first.

I walk up to her, noticing that there is suspicious red stains on the end of her wings and beak. There is only two things that could be and I'm hoping for the safer option. There is of course red stains and orange staining all over her but there seems to be a lot on those two places. I place the bucket to the side, wet the sponge, and got to work. It was hard getting the stains out of her feathers, taking longer than I thought, with them lifting up and bending when I accidentally move up without lifting the sponge, but the beak was thankfully plastic so it was easier to get the stain off it, as well as the teeth.

I then take a step back to admire my work, while thanking my luck for ensuring my plan worked. With her feathers nice and clean, as well as her mouth, she didn't look as scary as before. I even cleaned her bib a bit to help finish the clean look. No point in it being the only thing dirty now.

I move on to Bonnie next, taking notice that there is significantly less stains on his paws and mouth. Though it also makes me fear Chica more as I now have no idea what she does to get the stains now. He was also easier to get the stains out of. While it took me about 10 minutes to get the stains off of her, it only took about 7, maybe 8, to get it off of Bonnie. I took a step back from him as well, noticing him looking slightly proud after all the grime is away. His bow tie nice and presentable, while his guitar, while not shining, was now free of stains.

Finally it was Freddy's turn, and I was now getting scared of him as well. While Freddy didn't have stains on his mouth like Chica, he did have stains on his paws. A lot of stains. Lucky for the children that his fur is dark enough to hide them, even with the lights on, and are only noticeable up close. It was a wonder that Chica didn't get the Pizzeria closed, but I bet they made the excuse that it was pizza sauce, like I hope. Once I was done I took a step back again to see the fruits of my labour.

He looked formal, like a greeting host. It is probably what they wanted for him. His top hat was also a nice touch with the bow tie. I look at my watch and see its 11:39, with me now ready to head to Foxy. I pick up the bucket with the sponge inside and my tools from beside the stage, Pirate Cove being my destination.

_ Line Break:P_

I enter his cove, being heavily conscious of the time I have left, only 15 minutes left till my shift starts. I begin to rub the rust off his fur and the stains that he must of got when he was active, being careful not to damage the fur any more than it is. Looking at him when I'm done, I realise that he is gonna take a lot more work to make less scary. The wires are still visible, and his jaw is still hanging. I need to fix that now.

As I take a closer look at it, I realise it needs new screws. I open my kit to see if I have the right kind with me and, coincidentally, I do. I take out the amount that is needed and got to work. I was a quick fix that should have been done ages ago, if he was still part of the show. I begin to walk out, seeing it is only 2 minutes now till 12. However, I look back on last time to make sure I did a good enough job.

All it did was show me all the work I have to do in the future.

I walk out then, ready to start my second night at Freddy's, hoping I will survive it.

 **And done! This was written at 2-3 in the morning so people know so if any mistakes please bare with me cause I am tired. Bye for now :D.**


	5. Chapter 4 - New Friends, Kinda

**So here is the next chapter of my story. Time for Chica and Foxy to properly say hello to Mike. There is also a surprise at the end so WOOHOO. Thanks again to the people who have reviewed.**

" _Hello" - Phone Guy_

 **I DO NOT OWN FNAF**

Back again on my swivel chair, ready to face another night of horrors. "I wonder who will be visiting tonight." The clock then turned to 12:00 with the phone ringing once again.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. "Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats"_

Well thanks Mr 'I-don't-need-to-do-this-any-more' bet your feeling pretty smug now that you have left you bastard.

" _I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those camera's while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

My eyes snap open from their half dazed state as the Phone Guy rambled. "He couldn't have told me this last night? What the hell?!"

I quickly grab the tablet to look at the stage and to my, not-so-much, surprise, Bonnie seems to be missing. There was only one word I could use to describe the situation now.

"Shit!"

" _Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

Well thanks cheap manager! If I die I won't know till it's too late. Whoopee!

" _So i-if you can't find something, or someone, on your camera's, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…"_

Now Phone Guy gets a thanks for stating the obvious. Who would not look there if the animatronics are not on the camera.

" _Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."_

BULLSHIT. How dedicated is this guy to his job? He should be telling me the truth not lies! Truths like, 'if you don't shut the doors in time, you are dead.' That would be more helpful. Fuck company image.

" _I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in pirate cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the camera remains off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_

I decide this is the perfect chance to look at the cameras again. As I look at the tablet, the first display I see is the stage. The only difference from before, no Chica. Great.

" _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Great so now I have a rabbit, chicken and fox all wanting to come here and say hello. Just what I want for my life. NEW FRIENDS! I can't wait to say hello!

I look back at the doors, turning on the light for the left, seeing nothing. Then I looked to the right, just to see an open mouthed chicken with two sets of teeth, which I had not seen when I was cleaning them. So I was….surprised. yeah surprised. I did not scream. No. I jumped slightly and then calmly closed the door.

"HAHAHA OH MY GOD YOUR FACE! It looks like you have had an accident in your pants. Hahahaha! Never heard anyone scream so loudly, let alone a man sounding so much like a girl."

Bye bye any dignity I had left. Hello again to anger though.

"FUCK OFF YOU KFC REJECT!"

That not only shut her up, but also did the added effect of getting her to stop showing those extra set of teeth. Why the hell does an apparent child friendly animatronic need two sets of teeth? In fact, why does a fucking CHICKEN have teeth?

"Pal, you are going to make this an interesting run. Can't wait to see you stuffed in a suit so I can see your face then and hear your scream. Bye for now Dead-Guy." The chicken now had its eyelids closed halfway, appearing bored when she said this. She looked smug at the end though, like she knew that I was doomed. "Thanks for the clean though." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away. As if it wasn't important at all to her, and to be honest, it probably wasn't.

"At least they have some manners." I began to ponder when she left. Now I at least know that the whole stuffing has nothing to do with them thinking I'm an exoskeleton. "I just wonder if that is a good thing."

I went back to my job of looking for the animatronics, trying to find out where they were. Freddy was still on stage, Bonnie was in the party room, while Chica was in the kitchen. How could I tell? There was to much noise from there and no other animatronic available to be there. I mean the heavy footsteps aren't Bonnie since that bastard is far too quiet. footsteps that were getting closer. Automatically Mike closed the door, refusing to let the bunny have his satisfaction on scaring him. what he did not expect though was the loud banging that followed and the voice that sounded like there was interference with it. "Open this door boy. Or I will strangle ya with yer own intestines matey!"

That was not Bonnie. That was a certain Fox.

I gulped as I saw his golden eye through the window. Shining in the darkness as I sat frozen. I decided however that he should get the same introduction to me as the other two.

"GET BACK BEHIND YOUR CURTAIN YOU BASTARD FOX!"

Might as well stay with the routine greetings. Swear and order. He didn't stay with the routine. "WHAT DID YA CALL ME YA LAZY PIECE OF SHIT?"

Now he sounded pissed off, but yeah angry me didn't care. "I CALLED YOU A BASTARD FOXY YOU RETARD! WHAT? CAN'T HEAR OVER YOUR HEAD THAT'S SHOVED UP YOUR MECHANICAL ARSE?" Great.

This kinda continued for 10 minutes, though neither of us noticed. Foxy eventually stormed off, while I opened the door and sat down since I stood up from halfway through the argument. Only to jump back up as Bonnie and Chica appeared at the other door, mesmerized by the words that we used, with me blurting out "Now don't use any of the names you just heard there okay?"

They slowly nodded and walk away. Both were spaced out. I looked at the time and discovered that I had 23 minutes left of my shift. I was then thankful for surviving I did not know was that my little shouting match had drained a lot of my power. To the point that I only had 2% left. It ran out at 5:56 while I was looking at the cameras.

Then the music played with Freddy Fazbear's laugh in the background.

I never felt as afraid as I did then. Hearing that once happy tune become a countdown to my death. The lights were no longer on, and I had no way of closing the doors. I didn't move. I hardly breathed. I was only focusing on the song and the now glowing eyes and mouth that hovered outside my doorway. I was going to die. I was definitely going die. Goodbye world. As I was about to start crying, it stopped. Just stopped. No sound was made. No movement was seen. Just silence.

And that scared me the most.

The chime that came not long later was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. cliché, I know, but I don't care. Deal with it. I ran out of the room to find Mr I-Has-All-The-Money entering the pizzeria, his smug smile plastered on his face as if he was the man you want to be. He locked onto me and his smile widened. That could only mean bad news for me. Very bad news. Just what I need. He walks over to me, his shit eating smile in place. "I have a surprise for you boy."

Like I said, not good.

"I have decided that this place needs a new attraction. Something that can really connect with the children. Like, say, a new animatronic?"

If I'm going to die, then he is going with me.

"I ordered one that should arrive in the next few weeks. I'm sure you two will be the best of friends. See you tomorrow. Maybe."

I stood there, ready to cry, knowing that I was doomed completely when that animatronic arrived. I eventually moved. Not quickly but I still moved. There was a question on my mind as I left the establishment though.

"What does this animatronic look like?"

 **Soooooooo, yeah. Sorry about the sad attempt at a pirate accent. That is the end of this chapter. I have some ideas on the animatronic but I would like you guys to give me ideas. Just tell me in the reviews what you guys think it should be and I will see what I can do. Might even mention them in some of the chapters as the manager tortures Mike. Also, please review so I know if people actually like this story. Bye :D.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Paranoia

**Hello people! I am back with a new chapter so here it is! I also want to say thanks to the people who suggested what animatronic it could be! There will be some clues as to what it will be so keep a look out. Enjoy :D.**

 **I do not own FNAF**

Great. So now there is a new animatronic. It's like an early Christmas isn't it? Worst part, I don't know what it looks like. I bet it will jump out of it's box and shout "Surprise!" before it kills me. I began to sink into the mattress of my bed, wondering what this new animatronic could look like.

Would it be a reptile? Or could it be a furry, to stick with the slight theme they seem to have? It could even be a bird for Chica! The manager would definitely make it look scary for me. Bastard.

I sigh as I get up from the warmth of my bed so I can actually get ready for it. I go through the same routine as usual, except for one part. I can't sleep.

I toss and I turn, trying to find safety in my mind that I am not granted in life. Thoughts of what could be coming after me in the next few weeks were circling in my head. Fear was also attacking my sleep like a plague. Could it be a German Sheppard? To imitate a guard dog as some cruel irony? Or a dragon? Since it might get children interested since it is a mythical creature they probably see in movies. So many ideas, disasters each time.

"That Mr Prick told me about this just to get me worked up I bet." I mumble to myself as a way to change the subject in my mind. "For all I know, there isn't a new animatronic!"

I look at my phone, seeing that it was now 3pm. I lie back down, focusing on keeping my mind blank, closing my eyes, then counting sheep. I eventually got to a hundred and something before I finally fell into a deep sleep.

 **Boom. Line Break (How do you get the proper one? Please tell me!)**

I woke to the alarm on my phone once again. I sense that I should leave the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on, so I turn it off. "Fuck whatever I need to do today!" Were the answer I gave to the part of my mind that said get up.

The alarm ignore me as well apparently.

It went off again not long later, pulling me from where I lay. I groaned as I bent to its wishes of me entering the real world. I hate it.

I see clothes ready for me, creating a sense of deja vu. I ignored that like I did the first alarm and got ready. I even eat some breakfast of bread and ham, I felt spoiled It was surprising, however, to find a note on the table. I picked it up and began to read it, wondering how I could be bothered doing this.

"Dear morning me.

You are screwed. Find things to create a trap. Freddy is going to move tonight I have no doubt. He will prob be the worst so prepare. Your kit is still in pirates cove so hopefully Foxy hasn't touched it. Good luck.

Evening you"

I finished the letter, wondering what I was on the night before. I sounded crazy in this letter. Traps? I began to wonder who Freddy was when the answer hit me as I looked down. Security guard outfit. Freddy. I'm not as crazy as I think. Yeah so where can I find stuff to make a trap?

I looked in my kitchen, finding string that I could make a trip wire out of. I also found some glue, which might come in handy. I packed all this up in the spare bag I kept in my cupboard and then decided to leave the bed set.

"Time to get to work."

 **Line Break. Pizzeria**

I entered the building, wondering on where to start. I decided the wire would be best, so I began to set it up in one of the corridors. What I did not know, was that a certain small man was behind me with a sinister gleam in his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

I jumped at his voice behind me wondering how the fat prick snuck up on me. I looked at him, as he grinned at me, looking down as if he was the king of the world. I then returned my eyesight to what I was looking at before as he began to talk again. "You are not allowed to set up traps. It is against our policy." His smug grin was agonising as he handed me the contract, pointing at a specific section for me to see. "No vandalism, no interfering with the power generator, and no setting traps for staff."

He tricked me again. Great.

I removed the wire, as he said his goodbye for the night. I really hoped I would not see him again in the morning. I know I would hate to see his face as I trudge out of the place. He probably wanted me dead so he wouldn't have to pay me the stingy bastard. I sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night as I decided to go to the animatronics as I saw it was 11:30. I wanted to make sure of some things.

When I got to the stage, I looked at the joints of the animatronics, seeing how they needed oiling. I remembered having some spare in my kit but I was unsure if I should use it. I decided to though, because I remembered the promise I made, a stupid one now that I think of it but I haven't broken one yet and I didn't plan to any time soon, so I got up and quickly got the oil from Pirates Cove, not daring to look at Foxy just yet. At least he never moved my kit from beside the ship.

I quickly oiled them, checking the time to see that I only had 15 minutes left before they go online. I once again entered the cove so that I could oil Foxy. I hoped this would help them not kill me in some way but I had my doubts. If cleaning them didn't help then I don't think this will either. I got up from my sitting position, seeing it was 5 minutes to 12. I rushed to my office, preparing for the night ahead.

I once again began to think of the new animatronic, and how it could attract more customers. What could that man be planning? He wouldn't waste money, that for certain. This is one of the reasons I think he was bluffing about it. Well, that and he seems to love seeing the terror in my eyes as he makes my life harder.

Imagine it was a dinosaur! If it was it would have to be a T-Rex since it is what most kids know about and remember. I could even be a child animatronic, since the prick said it would connect more the children. It would make sense as well, since it would be a new thing that has not been done before. I began to imagine what it would be like to have an animatronic who was like a kid after my blood. Creepy was the first thought. Terrifying was the other. Unfortunately, and you will understand why in a second, I was distracted by a distinct noise coming from the clock on the wall.

Time to start my third night.

 **There we go. Done and written in the early hours of the morning, like between three and seven. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I plan to start updating both my stories on Sundays now. Better for me. I might even upload two chapters at once when I can!**

 **Please Review! Bye. :D**


End file.
